We have found that lymph node cells from rats with experimental allergic myositis (EAM), an animal model for the human muscle disease polymositis, do not destroy, as expected, cultures of differentiated rat muscle. Our proposed work is an attempt to understand the meaning of these negative results by investigating further the potential for in vitro muscle destruction of lymph node and spleen cells from rats with EAM.